


I do want to see the Universe

by pumpkinGhost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinGhost/pseuds/pumpkinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what's going on with life right now, I mean, it all seems a little bizarre, a little too farfetched, is this actually happening or is this just a really long never ending dream?</p><p>It’s what you wait for, you don’t know you’ve been waiting for it but when it happens you realise you’ve been waiting you’re whole life for it.</p><p> Matured for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Callers

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I decided to do a rather unsual take on a fanfiction? as in first person view with the characters dropped in, i'm not sure it counts as an original OC or not, since you could if you assume you'd react the same way view it as though you're in the journey to - which was actually how i intended it, but for the most part it's written I guess how i'd respond, or how ideally someone would respond given the situation. 
> 
> I do have a plot for this one, and it's quite weird how easy it seems to write considering i'm normally not a first person writer, but, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Its not really set in any specific sort of era or episode per say, but I'd guess before Kill the Moon.

It’s what you wait for, you don’t know you’ve been waiting for it but when it happens you realise you’ve been waiting you’re whole life for it.

That groaning, whining sound that disturbs the leaves, that makes the animals quiver and run in its wake. I suppose I should let you know when I first encountered that noise, I have this thing, when I’m asleep or rather when I’m just drifting into a sleep, where if something startles me back to life than for a brief second my vision becomes like the static of a television, black and white like there’s no reception whatsoever. 

I’ve always wondered what that meant, because sometimes I’m so convinced I’m not living my life, that I’m not actually walking, that feeling you get where everything seems so wrong because it all seems so new? The Matrix had it sort of right, quite ironic that, but what if we’re not awake, what if what we actually dream about most often is what’s real, what if it’s not? What if neither our dreams nor waking lives are what’s going on?

Well it’s not, imagine that you are not where you are, that in-fact you’re watching the life of someone you chose a very long time ago, or maybe not depending your age, what if your decisions are not your decisions, it would make the ‘what did I do that for?’ reasoning a lot easier to understand wouldn’t it? 

It was late at night, and that static thing had happened. I was definitely awake now, was that someone downstairs? It can’t be the doors are locked, I checked them before bed, before I put the dog to bed and that was – I looked over at the clock, 3:34am; well needless to say it was a while ago. 

The dog is whining, I can hear him trying to get at something, but he’s not barking so maybe it’s nothing. 

No wait, there are definitely voices downstairs! Oh God I don’t even have a phone, and I don- wait, I have the wooden mop handle, from that time the spider was in my room, where is it, where, where??  
Oh ok, its rolled just next to the bed, 

“There is definitely something here” I heared a voice say, its deep, it seems cold its- sc- wait, wait was that a Scottish accent?

“Yes but, are we not you know, breaking in?” a female voice says, there’s muttering, I can’t make out the rest, my heart is pounding hard against my chest, so hard I can feel the blood rush like air through my ears.  
It’s times like these where you really find what you’re made out of. Was I going to run and hide under the bed, or will I go down and investi-

“Ah!” The Scottish voice says in the dark, I’ve been spotted, damn it, why did I have to stand there, right there, I know that step creaks, well maybe I wanted to be noticed? Maybe I was just fucking afraid and not thinking.

“Hello there, I’m the Doctor, and this-“ He pulled a young woman around the banister at the bottom of the stairs, “This is Clara” 

“Hello!” She says giving a small wave

I can’t see much through the dark, but what I can see is deep hollow set features encased in some sort of green light, is that an app? I’d normally think it’s pretty cool, probably. 

“What’re you gonna do with that?” he says and a hand comes out of the darkness to point at the wooden stick im holding.

What was I planning to do with it? Beat the shit out of you, I wanted to say, but nothing, no words were coming out, in fact I seem to be unable to move. This is ridiculous, I’m better than this, is this a dream? It probably is, I’m always a little off in dreams, not quite able to do things right, when I fight I’m weak no matter how much force goes into punches or kicking, and don’t get me started on the driving, apparently I’m never going anywhere more than five miles per hour let’s just say that – that’s a good driving session in my dream by the way. 

“Doctor, she’s scared-“ The woman started to say.

“I’m dreaming” I manage to find my voice. “Obviously I’m dreaming, I mean this is a bit weird and the architecture dimensions are realistic for a change, but I’m definitely dreaming.” 

“You are not dreaming” His Scottish voice says through the darkness. “Now let’s get a little light in here shall we, so I can see what we’re dealing with.” The green light vanishes from under his face and aims at a light switch, without either of them moving the light in the hall comes on. I’m standing in my pyjama’s in front of two strangers, holding a broken mop handle, and yet I feel completely normal, not at all vulnerable, no. Not at all. 

“I expected it to look different” The woman, Clara was it? Says. He seems to agree with whatever the remark meant, because his fierce eyebrows drew downwards.

“It should.” He murmurs, I can see the green light wasn’t from a phone at all, it looked like a – what was that some sort of pen with a laser point light on it? 

I should ask what they’re doing here, I should, but I’m more interested in what the hell they’re talking about, which I shouldn’t be to be honest, they’re in my home in the middle of the night. I should at least call the police, what if they’re here to kill me, oh god I’m going to die-

“She’s just… well human right?” Clara asks him, he glances down at her and gives her a sceptical look.

“Not many things are just Clara” I don’t know exactly what that means, yet I find myself relating to it on a deeper level.

“What the hell are you doing here” Oh, wow that came out quick and a lot harsher, braver perhaps than I thought. 

“Oh, oh well hello!” The Doctor, what a rather odd thing to call yourself, I mean I understand things like ‘I’m a doctor’ or just ‘Doctor’ but the ‘the’ makes it sound like that’s all there is of his name, which can’t be right at all. 

“I see you’re finally over your voice paralysis, I do hope you haven’t wet yourself, that would be rather embarrassing.”

“What are you doing in my house?” I managed to say, this sounded less confident of course because for some reason, though they haven’t moved I rather feel like they’re enclosing in on me, like their presence is moving closer. 

“The TARDIS got some rather strange readings from this era, and when we landed there was a great big flux so I programmed it to land at the point of origin-“ He started, it was all sounding rather, well, nuts. 

“In English”

“That is English” The Doctor responded shortly, “Is English not your first language? What is your language? Welsh, Gaelic Hindu, Urdu- the TARDIS should be translating-“ I sighed, I must have sighed loud enough for him to hear because he stopped speaking. “You do speak English don’t you” He mused. “Sorry about the table.” He added, with a light shrug. “I didn’t know we’d be landing in a house, I wasn’t prepared to not land on furniture.”

I had to hold back the tears because I really did feel like I was going insane; I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for longer than I felt safe and then said calmly.

“Why are you in my house?” 

“I just explained” The Doctor said sounded agitated; which frankly rather angered me because what right did he have to be annoyed at my questioning? 

“If it’s the TV you want, you can just take it” I found myself saying “and the laptop, and whatever else you like but I’ve got no money lying around.”

“She thinks were robbing her” Clara leaned up to say to him.

“I got that.” 

“She couldn’t just be in the wrong place at the wrong time could she?” Clara asked.

“Maybe it’s the dog, or the cat, I can smell a cat, maybe one of them caused the spike” He muttered, it was beginning to bother me that they were speaking as though I wasn’t able to hear them.

“Or maybe you’re both bloody nutters!” I found myself yelling. “Barging in here in the middle of the night, did you break the door is that how you got in?”

He sighed, deeply. 

“I’ve told you already the TARDIS”

“Ugggh!” I groaned loudly, throwing my hands up in the air, “I’ve had enough of this!” 

“Me too!!” He yelled back, and suddenly that pen or whatever was pointed in my direction and making a weird sort of noise. He held it next to his ear and seemed to look at it then to the woman, back to me and then to the green light thing again.

“Just human” he mused “nothing, nothing sort of anywhere-“

“So the TARDIS got it wrong again” Clara sighed, and she turned to head towards the living room, he gave a shrug and followed. I was deciding on what to do, whether to follow them or hide in a room or I don’t know jump out of a window when Clara’s head popped round the banister making my insides lurch in fright.

“Sorry about this, and we’re not going to steal anything I promise, just one thing though because the Doctor’s to busy sulking to remember he’d want to ask and I don’t want to disturb you later, have you noticed anything funny going on around here?” I raised my eyebrows at her, did she really just ask that question, really?

“I mean, besides what this must look like to you” She was smiling and it was actually somewhat reassuring when she did that, I shook my head. “Right, well, thanks!” she called heading towards the sitting room again. Ok now my curiosity really did get the better of me; and I probably still thought I was dreaming. So I ran down the stairs and followed her, the back door was open, I could feel it as I ran down the hall, but nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen next. 

That feeling I mentioned about nothing seeming like it is, like when you run for instance, as I was doing, and you don’t feel like you’re doing anything you just sort of glide across from one space to another; well that was going on, and I completely blame that weird feeling for not noticing that I was about to run into a door. I mean; I had run through the living room door, I didn’t expect there to be another one-

It wasn’t just any door either though; it was blue and definitely not part of my furniture.


	2. That's no way for introductions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to get moving a bit, The girl has been named the most mysterious name ever, ran into a TARDIS and escaped a trap.

Pain splintered across my face, in fact I had hit the door so hard I could feel the rush of warm blood gushing around my mouth.

“What’d you go an do that for?” The Doctor yelled; I was barely able to open my eyes in trying to avoid the pain, but now I realised it wasn’t just a door I’d run into; it was a box, a rather big blue – Police box?  
What- I must have looked confused, I felt confused. 

“This is the TARDIS, you shouldn’t just go running into her, that’s no way for an introduction!” 

“Sorry” I muttered softly, I often found myself apologising to inanimate objects like doors and chairs if I bumped into them, I don’t quite know why. My eyes opened wide, and I reached a hand forward a large smile spreading across my face as my fingers touched the cool wood. 

“It’s really real” I said laughing, the type of knee bending about to jump or run or both type of laugh when you can’t believe something. “I mean, its really, REAL” I said again, and again that sort of manic laugh seemed to come out.

“That’s better” the doctor seemed to mutter. “I hope you don’t mind, I let the dog out, he said he was particularly bored of sleep, I don’t blame him, I’m always bored of sleep.” I managed now to draw some sort of sanity in the situation. The back door was open, but there was no way they could have gotten the blue box in through it, it was just to wide, just to, it wouldn’t fit they’d have had to assemble it.

“It’s a time machine” The Doctor said as I examined my own back door.

“What, my garden?” I asked stupidly before realising what he’d meant. “Oh” I added on afterwards, “It seems a bit small but I suppose if there’s only two of you it’s not so bad-“  
The Doctor smiled. It lit up his face, the lines that were harsh became soft, and his eyes became wild with joy.

“Would you like to look inside?” giving a slightly smug smirk. I pulled the back door too, the dog would be fine; and walked over to the blue box. I had to reach out and touch it again, it was like a mysterious pull it had on me, I couldn’t help it, I just had to touch, to run my fingers along it’s wooden panels.

“Does the wood not splinter?” I found myself asking. “I mean, if it travels in time I’m assuming the force alone would-“

“Just take a look.” The Doctor said and I tried my best to pass him without touching him in anyway, but the space in the living room was growing increasingly smaller these days. 

“Sorry” I muttered as I squeezed past.

“You do that a lot don’t you?” He mused, leaning back against the door to his blue box, arms folded across his chest. “Got a lot to apologise for?” 

“Not really” I shrugged looking up at him, “I just, people often forget mannors these days, and it’s not as if they cost anything-“ He pushed the door with his foot and it took all I could to stand on my feet. I didn’t mind now that he seemed to be edging me forwards with that presence that seemed threatening before.

“I have got to be dreaming” I stated matter of factly.

“It’s my TARDIS” The Doctor was saying as I stepped inside, trying ever so hard not to try and touch absolutely everything, my hand settled on a railing it had deemed safe. “It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space”

“Wow” I breathed, it was increasingly hard to do that right now. “It’s – Its –“ I didn’t know what exactly it was. I mean all manor of words seemed to run through my head but none of them fit right. 

“It’s ok, I’ve heard them all,” His voice changed to a slightly mocking tone as he continued “It’s bigger on the inside’ but that’s impossible! How does it do that-“

“Beautiful” I managed to murmur “It’s, it’s well it’s beautiful” I breathed deeply. I looked forward to find Clara smiling. 

“I guess there’s more room than I thought” I said through a chuckle.

“You could fit a whole army in here” Clara said nodding with a smile. The Doctor breezed past. 

“Stand there” He said holding out his arm and pointing to a specific spot in the middle of the floor. I did what he said without question, it was odd but hey, everything seemed to be that at the moment, just a little odd. When I reached the spot a loud crack fizzled in the air, light sprung from around three round things on the floor. Suddenly I felt very bad indeed.

“Oh god you are going to kill me” I groaned. 

“No I’m just scanning you” The Doctor’s Scottish lilt rung around the room, “I just want to make sure you’re absolutely human”

“You keep saying that like you’re not” I replied, my fingers reaching forward and touching the strands of vibrating light in front of me, it should have felt like a cage, but it didn’t not really, the light if anything tickled, it went from my finger tips slightly touching it, to my hand pressing against it before I deemed I could probably walk through but no sooner had the thought entered my head and I’d done it.

“Not much of a cage” I muttered looking back at it curiously. 

“Hm” The Doctor noised, “So it would seem, though it does prove you're human, it's not meant to hold them.” He stood next to me, a hand holding out a handkerchief. “Clean ya’self up eh?” he said in a soft tone. Right, right the nose bleeding. I looked down at my t-shirt, thank God that was black, though the glow in the dark skeleton print seemed to look a lot more sinister with drops of dark red blood now. I wiped around my face, shocked a little when he yanked the piece of fabric out of my hand.

“That’s enough” He said, “Should be able to get an accurate reading from this-“

“So, what’s your name then?” Clara asked; I laughed, giving a shrug, 

“What does it matter I’m either going mad, going to be killed,” Clara rolled her eyes at that. “or maybe I just don’t want you to know my name” I said looking over at her with a smirk. “Names are dangerous you know, a lot of trouble can be caused with a name” From over in the centre of the room the Doctor laughed heartedly. 

“Oh touché, well done, I agree, but we still need to have something to call you; so what should it be? Human, None Human, Girl, Boy, Thingy?” His eyebrows were raised in an almost teasing manor; he was trying to provoke me into saying something but since I didn’t know what it was he wasn’t going to win.

“Oh I dunno, why don’t call me X”

“Why X?” Clara asked, I shrugged heavily. 

“You know, like the mole in X-files, like the letter you put when you mean none applicable, cos it’s my favourite letter I dunno” I replied, reaching forward to touch the glass case in the centre of what I assume was a console, it held cylinders that glowed faintly, it was quiet ethereal. 

“I met Chris Carter once” The Doctor mused aloud, “He’s an alien himself you know, got it wrong on purpose.”

I couldn’t help the laugh now, though my smile faded a little to disbelief as he turned to look at me with sincerity.

“Seriously?” I asked, the thought occurred to me then “Are- are you both alien? I mean I know you sound northern the pair of you, but are you you know-“ I started

“I’m a Time Lord” The Doctor said solemnly, it was evident from his tone, that was all he was going to say on the subject though.

“I’m human though” Clara said grinning widely. “Just plain old human me, nothing impossible” There was a shared look between the two of them though that led me to believe otherwise, an inside joke of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with X for not wanting to take away that sort of personal feel to this, and it's quite ambiguous is X ; lol


End file.
